Oh, La La
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Quizás Mycroft y Greg se debían de haber pensado mejor en convencer a Sherlock y John para que fueran de viaje con ellos a Francia... Este fic participa en el Rally The game is on! del foro I am Sherlocked


Sherlock miró su reloj y apretó el puño. El vuelo al que le había invitado su hermano salía a las cuatro y eran las tres y diez. Él no quería irse a Francia, y menos a visitar a los suegros de su hermano, pero iba John y no quería que John se fuese solo. A saber en qué problemas podría meter a su pareja.

Salió de casa cogiendo únicamente su cartera y su pasaporte y se montó en un taxi.

El jet privado estaba en la pista de aterrizaje y Mycroft, Greg y John esperaban fuera. Al verle el político sonrió.

—Sabía que ibas a venir querido hermano —le dijo Mycroft empezando a subir la escalerilla.

—No pensaba dejar a John contigo —le dijo con odio.

El rubio suspiró profundamente. Le había dado un ultimátum a Sherlock, o se iba con él o se quedaba solo en Baker. Nunca había salido de las islas y tenía muchas ganas de conocer París.

—No tengo cinco años, ¿eres consciente? —le dijo el rubio que iba detrás de él.

—Lo que sea —dijo Sherlock tomando un asiento cerca de la ventana.

—Mis padres te caerán bien, Sherlock —le dijo Greg con una sonrisa.

—No vamos a estar en vuestra casa —le dijo el detective.

—Hermanito, dormiremos allí además mis suegros quieren conocerte —le dijo Mycroft bajando la voz a un susurro amenazador —. Les dijimos que íbamos a ir con los niños.

—No soy un crío —se quejó Sherlock.

—Te comportas como uno —dijo John indignado —. Deja de quejarte, si estás de mal humor porque no quieres ir no haber venido, te dije que no te necesitaba.

Sherlock masculló un taco y apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal.

Durante el vuelo, John leyó unas revistas de medicina. Mycroft atendió su teléfono todo el vuelo y Greg vio un partido de rugby en la televisión del jet. Sherlock sin embargo estuvo refunfuñando las tres horas que duraba el vuelo.

Cuando llegaron al Aeropuerto de Roissy, una limusina ya les esperaba en la pista de aterrizaje. Greg sonreía con orgullo mientras que John no podía ocultar su rostro de sorpresa.

—¿Tienes contactos en Francia? —le preguntó sorprendido.

—Tengo contactos en todo el mundo, doctor Watson.

El rubio suspiró, debió de habérselo imaginado. En silencio se metieron en coche y este los llevó hasta las afueras de París.

Lawrence y Josefina Lestrade vivían en una gran casa de campo que tenía varios olivos y viñeros. Incluso tenía una piscina en la parte trasera de la casa. John sonrió de medio lado, lo pasaría muy muy bien con Sherlock andando por esos campos de noche, después de hacer turismo en la ciudad.

Sherlock salió de la limusina y se estiró haciendo crujir los huesos de su espalda.

—Te lo vas a pasar bien —le dijo Sherlock —. Te lo juro.

—Ya bueno... Hay viñedos y olivos, no sé qué decirte —se quejó Sherlock indignado.

—Pero la ciudad está cerca, podríamos ir al Museo de Orsay, a ver la torre Eiffel... Cosas románticas —le dijo sonriendo.

Sherlock suspiró y se acercó a él para besarle.

—Como quieras.

Cuando entraron a la casa, en el salón le recibió el matrimonio Lestrade. Josefine era muy parecida a Greg pero tenía los ojos azules, era más baja y sonreía feliz. Lawrence Lestrade, a su lado, era tan alto como Mycroft, con los ojos marrones y grandes. Les sonrió.

—Encantado de conoceros, niños —saludó Lawrence en inglés.

John sonrió.

—Un placer señor Lestrade, señora. Me alegro de conocerles.

—Greg tenía razón, sois muy adorables —dijo la mujer entusiasmada —. Es un placer, de verdad.

Sherlock sonrió durante un segundo y miró nervioso a los lados antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

—Disculpad, el vuelo ya saben —intentó disculparse John.

—Nada —le dijo ella sonriendo —. No ha todo el mundo le gusta conocer a gente nueva, no tienes que preocuparte.

—¿Queréis té? —preguntó Lawrence.

—Me encantaría, voy a soltar la maleta.

—Ven, ven —dijo Greg haciéndole gesto escaleras arriba.

Sherlock se llenó un vaso de agua, Mycroft entró a la cocina.

—No sé cómo he aceptado a venir —murmuró —. Son tus suegros no los míos.

Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió a Lawrence que entraba en la cocina.

—Haré yo el té, puede enseñarle a mi hermano su despacho —le dijo sonriendo.

El hombre ensanchó su sonrisa mientras Sherlock miraba con odio a su hermano.

—No hace falta, gracias —le dijo —. Estoy bien en la cocina.

—Estoy seguro que estarás interesado en mi despacho —le dijo Lawrence —. Si no te interesa puedes irte, tranquilo no soy un viejo molesto.

Sherlock tomó aire y le siguió.

El despacho de Lawrence estaba muy bien iluminado con una gran ventana, y frente a esta había un conjunto de tres sofás con una mesita en medio. A la derecha había una estantería enorme llena de libros de leyes por todas partes pero lo que más fascino a Sherlock eran las paredes.

Todas ellas estaban cubiertas de recortes de periódico de casos de asesinatos.

—Era gendarme por lo que veo... —murmuró Sherlock mirando la placa que estaba metida en un marco y colgada de la pared.

—Sí, y de los buenos —dijo con orgullo.

Sherlock se quedó unos segundos cuestionando eso mientras leía uno de los recortes, en el que ponía "el inspector Lawrence Lestrade capturó a Roland Derek Segsbees y fue enviado a prisión a la espera de juicio". Abrió la boca de par en par y miró al hombre mayor.

—Es bueno —le dijo.

El hombre rió.

—Muy bueno.

—¿Participó en más casos?

El hombre asintió y sentó en el sofá.

—El caso de Marcel Petiot fue quien me animó a ser gendarme —le dijo —. Además de en el caso de Roland, resolví el de Thierry Paullin, Michel Fourniret y ayudé, una vez jubilado a atrapar a Émile Louis. ¿Les conoces?

Sherlock se sentó en el sofá de al lado y asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—Aunque no conozco mucha información sobre ellos, en Inglaterra no hay ningún archivo de asesinos internacionales que sean minoritarios —le explicó —. Entonces, ¿usted participó en todos esos casos? —preguntó.

—En todos, ¿quieres oír las historias de un viejo?

—Me encantaría —le dijo en francés.

El hombre sonrió agradecido y comenzó a contarle su primer caso como gendarme en francés, idioma que Sherlock dominaba a la perfección.

Cuando Mycroft fue a llevar las tazas de té pasó completamente desapercibido. Ambos estaban metidos en una conversación siniestra, Sherlock se mantenía callado, escuchando y solo hacía preguntas cuando Lawrence hacía pausas para tomar aire.

Horas más tarde, Sherlock salió del despacho con una sonrisa en el rostro. John, que había estado en la habitación durmiendo un poco se encontraba ahora jugando a las cartas con Mycroft, Greg y Josefine.

—Te lo has pasado bien, ¿eh? —le dijo John sonriendo.

—Tu padre es impresionante —le dijo a Greg —. Y me dejará subir toda la información a mi pagina web —dijo sonriendo con orgullo.

—Me alegro de que te lo estés pasando bien —dijo con orgullo.

Sherlock sonrió orgulloso y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de John

—Mañana vamos a París, ¿vale? Quiero ver la torre Eiffel y pasear —le dijo.

—Mañana no puedo, vamos a hablar de otro caso —le dijo Sherlock.

—Podéis hablar por la tarde —murmuró John mirándole.

—Pero tenemos que redactar entradas y todo para la página web, incluida la historia de hoy.

John suspiró y sonrió.

—Como quieras, yo si saldré —le dijo.

—Pásalo bien —le dijo Sherlock.

John suspiró profundamente y siguió jugando. Estaba molesto con Sherlock y aunque se lo dejara claro y este se enterara no iba a hacer nada para remediarlo así que se limitó a callarse.

A la mañana siguiente, poco después de desayunar, Lawrence y Sherlock se encerraron en el despacho del primero mientras John salía de la casa junto a Mycroft y Greg rumbo a París.

Él nunca había estado en ese país y quería hacer turismo por él pero pronto se dio cuenta que cometía un error. La ciudad era un lugar muy romántico, ya fuera la torre Eiffel o los Campos Elíseos las personas que iban en pareja se cogían de la mano y se deban besos y se hacían fotos a cada poco.

Y aunque John se había dado cuenta que Mycroft y Lestrade intentaban no estar muy pegados, se olvidaban de que iban con John y se paraban para besarse haciendo que John se sintiera incómodo y con la firme creencia de que era un sujetavelas que no pintaba nada en aquella situación.

Aunque se hizo fotos y compró algunos recuerdos no estaba disfrutando de las vacaciones así que el resto de días se quedó en la casa de campo. Pese a esto, Sherlock no le acompaño ya que no salió del despacho de Lawrence en esas dos semanas, lo que mosqueó más a John si cabe.

La noche antes de irse, John estaba sentado en el porche mirando hacia los olivos, Greg se acercó a él, le dio un botellín de cerveza y se sentó a su lado.".

—¿Qué tal la experiencia? —se atrevió a preguntar el policía.

—Podría haber sido mejor —le dijo John algo malhumorado antes de darle un sorbo al botellín.

Greg se quedó en silencio mirándole y suspiró.

—Quizás fue un error traer a Sherlock a casa de mis padres. Sabiendo que mi padre tenía toda esa experiencia y…

—Creo que me lo traeré otro día sin ningún Lestrade cerca —le dijo John —. Seguramente será más romántico —susurró mirando su botella.

Greg sonrió y le apretó el hombro.

—París es la ciudad del amor, lo pasarás bien.

John sonrió de medio lado y asintió. Repetiría esas vacaciones ese mismo año pero desde luego sin la idea de ir a visitar a los Lestrade, eso podría esperar para el año que viene.


End file.
